


Fancomics: 여백사 일화

by molamola_K



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen, KoWooyoung 3 kingdoms
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molamola_K/pseuds/molamola_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>고우영 화백님의 삼국지와 십팔사략에서의 여백사 이야기를 재구성 및 재해석했습니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancomics: 여백사 일화

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r0am3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0am3r/gifts).



> Please do not repost.  
> They don't belong to me.

  
  
  
F님께 드립니다.  
  
고우영 화백님의 삼국지와 십팔사략에서의 여백사 이야기를 재구성 및 재해석했습니다.  
나란히 놓자니 쭈구리해지는 기분에 링크로 올립니다.  
<http://cfile3.uf.tistory.com/original/241CDE3F5405B24F0699E3>  
  



End file.
